The present invention relates to a snack cake produced through a process in which no oil or a limited quantity of oil is used to the material and a method of producing the same.
In the general snack cake production, potato chips or fried potatoes are prepared by slicing potatoes or cutting them into sticks, frying them with oil, and spraying salts or other seasonings.
As a result, many of the conventional snack cakes which are fried with oil tend to have a high calorific value. Nowadays, many people are health-oriented to such an extent that prevention of corpulence and resultant diseases are drawing much public attention and snack cakes with low calorific values are much in demand.
Given the situation, it may be proposed that snack cakes are cooked without frying with oils. However, there are problems that such food lacks a sufficiently good taste and a crunching feel when chewed.